


化为灰烬

by nobloodnobone



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobloodnobone/pseuds/nobloodnobone
Summary: 非常幼稚无聊的文字|･ω･｀)
Relationships: bluish/indigo





	化为灰烬

Bluish知道自己是个怪物。异常的身体修复能力，出色的体术，以及无法使用治愈系法术的诅咒。  
兄长成绩优异并乐于社交，因而常常外出。  
她则难以与陌生人交谈，大多在家中阅读和练剑。  
记忆中父亲很温柔，但是每当他凝视Bluish的双眼时，她能看到一分难以抑制的悲伤。五岁以前她曾追问父亲有关母亲的事，但随着年龄增长，似乎连问题本身都不再重要了。  
一个寻常的午后，她照常练习剑术同沐浴。可当她推开书房的门扉时，父亲躺在地上。一旁有殷红的血迹，她跑上去将父亲搂在怀里。那时父亲一息尚存，只是看到她以后笑着用指腹摩挲她的眼角，说到，incanus...，你终于来了，真是... 让我好等......   
父亲是血统纯正的天使，服毒自杀原本毫无可能。只是他一心求死，在过去的数百年间不曾间断地使用剧毒。终于，天使的庇佑没有战胜躯体的残损。负责尸检的医师没有拗过她的追问，如是回应。  
记忆中，父亲一直在微笑，但是情绪毫无起伏，仿佛一切都是可以被原谅，亦或是他已经不在意那些事物。但是，当父亲神志不清地用那个名字呼唤她时，她意识到，也许，这才是唯一能让父亲感受到的喜悦。  
遗产数额丰厚，家族中只有少许富庶的远亲，倒没有谁来争抢。  
incanus在天使中并不是常见的姓名，她尝试根据命名方式寻找类似的家族，也一无所获。  
这时，她想起了售卖魔药的怪脾气术师。那是父亲为数不多的朋友，但每次见面总是对他冷嘲热讽。她咬了咬牙，推开了小店的店门。  
店主冷淡地撇了她一眼，她心头无名火起，但还是耐着性子问到，jacinth先生，您对incanus这个名字有印象吗？  
店主似乎想到了什么，却慢悠悠地回答，你从哪里找到了这个名字？那样的表情无疑是不愿回应。  
可父亲颤抖的声音在她耳边回响着，等她反应过来时，血液已经涌上她的脖颈，她的拳头也结结实实地砸在术师的脸上。  
当理智回到脑中时，她还是想要殴打这个家伙，近日以来的愤懑与悲伤似乎一下就有了发泄的出口。  
但她毕竟是bluish，在整理了一番情绪后，她决定离开这里。当她将触及木门的一瞬间，她被术师叫住了。那家伙仍是神色冷淡，却认真地说道，那是属于恶魔的名字——冷血的刽子手。“你父亲说，假如他不在了，就讲这玩意儿交给你”，说着，还扔给她一只老旧的机械怀表。  
她沉默了片刻，还是郑重地向店主到了谢。

**Author's Note:**

> 非常幼稚无聊的文字|･ω･｀)


End file.
